Fallout 1.5
http://www.geocities.ws/olemurder/. ''' author: The mysterious stranger or donotwriteatmypageorfanfic. The area surrounding Shady Sands is full of dusty weed and dirty looks from inside walls... Much unlike the stronghold of peace and quiet in the north of the L.A. Boneyard.... Standing in in her humble abode, Nicole sighed. Not long behind here stands a leather-jacketed stranger with a cigar and federra-hat. Over the floor, however, lies a throwing knife. Behind it and Nicole is Katja. The first chosen one dies. And with him, or her, or shim, goes the descendant of the vault dweller. MEANWHILE "I hate being at this place" -, said Tandi. She is circling her tongue, eyeing Ian. Some felt the looming of a dust bowl coming soon.... all the guards is looking at them standing at close distance to each-other chatting secretly, so they feel they are conspiring. No-one is leader of Shady Sands at the moment, so Razlo is filling the job. Temporarily. With alot of hesistance. "You sure," said Ian. They chatted by the weatherlamp. "It could be reaaal fun. Y'know. We had a great time last brahmin season." "Absolutely." She took off her shoes. The shady sands cook was in the distance, spying. She is waiting for some action. Preferably horny rad scorpions. They are both very healthy people, with alot of the mysterious HP. A raider, or a shadow figure of some wasteland scum sneaks on the settlement.... He has a black leather jacket and a morbid grin. From enjoying many battles with improbable, but... more likely for him-odds.' '''Tandi' - "Sometimes its a necessity under some regimes to break the rules of my father. After you and the vault dweller whooped the Master Ass, and the brotherhood, and the ghouls, and himself..." but is cut off by the other part of the dialogue "Yeah, I get it.", said Ian brushing her monologue off. A radiating wind crosses by Shady Sands, you could almost feel the eerie..... "...I had to go after Aradesh and fake his killing so that everyone thinks that it was those cave rats. I mean, what a silly way to die right, they're only 15 rats in one cave with very little space to escape, how can one move..." BACK TO FOLLOWERS CREDO "I can stand this no longer. KATJA, I LOVE YOU!" - who said that? "Well I said that." said Nicole. TBC. Also the followers are baseheads, not pacifists. The mysterious stranger behind tilts up his ferrara-hat and is like "Get a room." They both look at each other, giggling, and both jump at him decisively with kamikaze-trait and high AGL and END, so he can have a long fun fight. Here I want mantabee to take on just remember there is no clean kill in Fallout. At the same time, Aradesh is at the vault 13 entrance, seemingly dead. So he is killed off, to make way for... THE DEATHCLAWS OF FALLOUT 2. Why did they come there? How did they manage to get past the overseer? Well, truth to be told he was already dead by the end of Fallout 1, or very close to. So it must've been.... the Enclave doing it all along. Damnit! They vertibirded those motherfucking beasts to that motherfucking vault and motherfuckers left those deathclaws there to be motherfucking up the vault population. So the "genocide" of the deathclaws in F2 isn't totally unjustified, their smug intelligence hides the fact they were consciously kicking the ass of the previous resident, albeit at the ringmasters orders. Category:Fan Fiction